marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Confederate Destroyer Ship
The Confederate Destroyer Ships were massive warships used by the extraterrestrial alliance known as the Confederacy. History Qovas' Ship Qovas, the Remorath leader of the Confederacy, owned a destroyer spaceship he took above the S.H.I.E.L.D. base known as the Lighthouse to besiege it in an attempt to reclaim Gravitonium. Several Remorath soldiers used a Phase Harmonic Teleportation Device to transport themselves from the warship to the Lighthouse, although they were all exterminated by Glenn Talbot.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.19: Option Two In the aftermath of the battle, both Talbot and Phil Coulson infiltrated the ship to meet with Qovas. Intimidating the Remorath with his newfound powers, Talbot seized the ship for himself, briefly leaving with Qovas for a Confederacy meeting while Coulson and Hale remained in the ship. Due to Talbot choosing to join the Confederacy, Coulson, as well as Quake and Melinda May who had come to his rescue by docking the Zephyr One to the warship, were imprisoned on the ship after Hale was killed.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.20: The One Who Will Save Us All However, Coulson and May were able to escape thanks to Deke Shaw, who had sneaked into the destroyer to help them. Both Quake, who had broken out of her Astralscope illusions, and Coulson, then escaped the ship thanks to the Zephyr One, while Shaw and May tricked Qovas into activating the ship's Ionizer Missiles. Unaware that they had changed the missile's target from the Lighthouse to the ship itself, Qovas thus caused the destruction of his own ship while Shaw and May escaped with the teleportation device.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.21: The Force of Gravity The remnants of the spaceship were later used by Talbot who used his powers to transport it to Chicago with Polly and Robin Hinton as his prisoners. However, the Hintons were later released from the spaceship by S.H.I.E.L.D. during the Battle of Chicago, in which the ship was completely and permanently destroyed.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.22: The End Deep Space Hunt Seeking revenge from S.H.I.E.L.D. due to the loss of the Gravitonium they were looking for, the Confederacy dispatched several spaceships looking for S.H.I.E.L.D. in space. One destroyer found the Zephyr One near the planet of D'Rill and fired Ionizer Missiles at it. However, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were able to escape using the Phase Harmonic Teleportation Device installed on their spacecraft.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.01: Missing Pieces Commandeered by the Chronicoms Having heard about the Destruction of Chronyca-2, the Confederacy sent several warships to scavenge whatever remained of the planet. However, they met an unexpected armed resistance, and eventually, the Chronicoms led by Atarah were able to seize several warships they used as shelters in replacement of their lost home planet. Leo Fitz, guarded by Malachi, was taken prisoner in one of those ships, while Enoch, Quake and Jemma Simmons boarded another commandeered warship.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.05: The Other Thing Fitz and Simmons were later kept prisoners in one of the destroyers, forced to use a Cerebral Fusion Machine in order to devise a way to time travel so that the Chronicoms could get their planet back. However, Enoch helped Fitz and Simmons to get out of the machine, and the three of them then used an Inter-Planetary Conveyance Disc to escape from the destroyer ship.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.06: Inescapable Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Five'' ***''Option Two'' ***''The One Who Will Save Us All'' ***''The Force of Gravity'' ***''The End'' **''Season Six'' ***''Missing Pieces'' ***''The Other Thing'' ***''Inescapable'' ***''Collision Course Part One'' ***''From the Ashes'' References Category:Vehicles Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vehicles Category:Confederacy Equipment Category:Chronicom Equipment